Surviving The Night: Life After Death
by Izziabellia Ozera
Summary: Rose's heart is broken after Dimitri says those famous four words. Her mind is lost because she consumed all the darkness filling Lissa's head. And now she dancing on the edge of death again and again, risking the dangerous Pennsylvanian forest. She can't turn back, because once the night closes in on you, you are gone forever. Love fades, and now Rosemarie Hathaway will fade too.
1. Just The Beginning

**Just an idea I thought up. For some reason I enjoy inflicting pain on Rose and by default the rest of the VA characters. This has the potential to be a one-shot but I have more suffering to come if you would like me to make it into a full story. Please REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the world in which this is set. Everything you recognise belongs to the inspirational Richelle Mead.**

**…After "Love fades, mine has."…**

I walked briskly with my head down so that no one would see the tears pouring down my face. I'd thought that he had still loved and was only trying to protect me by keeping me away from him. I'd thought Lissa was my best and I'd thought they still cared about me about.

I had thought wrong.

With four simple words Dimitri Belikov shattered me.

All my life I had be taught that they come first so I had put my life on the back burner. I lived my life for Lissa, and finally when I had found someone worth living my own life for. He took himself away from me. That's what hurt the most. If it had been someone else, anyone else, I would have fought to get him back. I would have travelled the world in search of him and punished the person who taken him away, just as I had with the strigoi. I would break into all the prisons in the world and if I was thrown in there myself I would break myself out. I would die for this man.

Now I will die because of him.

He had taken himself away from me, and I couldn't punish him for that. He had given up on me. I resented Lissa for siding with him, but was glad he would have her once I was gone. My heart had died the instant those words spoken, all I needed now was for my mind and body to follow. I wouldn't kill myself, even I would consider that to be weak. It would be the easy way out. I will not have my death scheduled and organized. Even by my own hand.

I hadn't noticed that I had started sprinting until the air was whooshing past me. The ground was spinning, morphing in and out of focus. My lungs became tight making breathing near impossible. Falling forward onto my knees, I realized I'd stopped just before the edge of the wards. The vast wilderness just out of my reach.

I was weak. I hadn't been eating or sleeping well lately and it was beginning to take toll on my body. I needed energy and lots of it if I was going to make it far enough that no one would be able to stop me.

I felt the bond grow darker, it was almost black and it occurred to me that I haven't taken Lissa's darkness since she restored Dimitri. There was enough darkness to send me on a killing spree and more than enough to allow me escape.

I greedily pulled all the darkness into my mind, soaking up every last strand and embracing it. The power surged through my body and I felt the demonic power of the strigoi as though it was devouring my mind. I touched the nazar around my neck and without even sparing a glance at the court, I powered off into the forest. Jumping over fallen trees and rocks like they were insignificant.

The level of green was disorientating. Moss had grown along the ground and up the trunks of trees, making it hard to see what was the ground and what wasn't. A storm that had been a long time coming, split the sky and pelted down like there was no tomorrow. It was the kind of rain that makes you fear for the safety of your home. The destructive kind of rain. The wind picked up and was howling past, showing no signs of letting up anytime soon. It was causing my 5"7' frame to slide around on the now wet, moss covered ground. The air around me got misty and lost all sense of direction. The sky thundered and I jumped in surprise as a loud crack echoed it. It sounded like a tree splitting in half, a shadowed appeared above me and I couldn't help the screamed that escape my mouth, milliseconds before the trunk crushed me beneath it.

**There you go :)**

**It's up to you whether Rose lives or dies, choose wisely and review.**

**Izziabellia**


	2. Russian Tears

**Here's the second chapter which is in Dimitri point of view. Thank you to everyone who favourite, followed and reviewed this story, I love you all!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VA!**

**Chapter 2**

Dimitri POV

I sat with my shoulders hunched over and my face in my hands. What had I done? I asked myself. I lied to my Roza and broke her. I saw the walls of her mask come crumbling and crashing down before my very eyes. I had seen Rose cry before, but not once had I seen every trace of that flame disappear from her eyes. It is as though they grew duller before my very eyes. I was a foolish man to have destroyed the one person I truly love. Tears that I wouldn't of normal shed came streaming down my face and I cursed myself, burying my face deeper in my hands.

I heard the soft footsteps of dainty high heels clicked towards me. Vasilissa. I willed her away in the hopes that God would hear my silent prayer. Apparently not. The footsteps sped up, becoming louder and angry.

"What did she do? I told her to stay away from you! But does she ever listening? NO! She acts like a whiny childish brat! She is so selfish, she should just leave! She doesn't understand that you don't want or need her anymore and neither do I!" She growled in a very un-princess-like fashion.

I had caused this. I had caused Rose's best friend to turn against her. Rose dedicated her life to protecting that of her friend's. Now when Rose needed her most, the princess abandoned her for me. I am a pathetic excuse of a man.

"She came to speak to me." I said simply.

"She did what!" Vasilissa exclaimed. "She never listens. And now look," she said gesturing to me "look at what she has done. I hate her!"

"Princess..." I started but she cut me off.

"No! Don't you worry, I'm going to go find her and make sure she stays away from you." She assured before hastily moving to leave. One of my guardians who had been on the radio hesitantly spoke up.

"You won't find her here, Princess."

"Why not?" She demanded.

"We have reports of her leaving the court." He replied calmly.

My Roza is gone? I have driven her away. Oh Lord I deserve to rot in hell.

"Good." Lissa proclaimed curtly. "If she knows what's good for her, she won't come back."

"She left through the eastern wards yesterday." He explained patiently, and I felt whatever was left of myself die inside.

"She's in the Pennsylvanian forest." I whispered "and we had the worst storm in 20 years last night."

The princess's jaded eyes met mine.

"She's gone." She gasped out, before collapsing on the floor.

I have killed my Roza.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short but I felt that it was necessary to include and that felt like the perfect place to end it (please don't shoot me) I have the next chapter ready to go and will put it up as soon as I have finished this.**

**Also if any of you would like to check out my other story, please do as it has not received as much love as this one. It is called Join The Dots and you can get to it by clicking on my profile.**

**Thanks, Izziabellia! xx**


	3. Damage Control

**There you go, the next chapter as promised. I warn you that I am quite descriptive of Rose's injuries so if you are a queasy person just skip over that part. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN VA!**

**Chapter 3**

I opened my eyes to be met with damp leaf litter of the forest floor. My neck clicked painfully as I stiffly tried to rotate my head to get a better view of my surroundings. Biting back my screams of pain and grunting at the effort required, I eventually got far enough that I could make out rays of light shining through the canopy above me. There was a large break in the leaves, as though a tree once stood there proudly.

That's when I remembered...

A storm.

The wind.

The tree crushing me.

Panicking I lifted my head of the ground ignoring my muscle's screams of protest. Glancing at my body I was met with a huge trunk. It rested diagonally across my torso from my left shoulder to my right thigh. I tried to get a feel of my injuries but my body was entirely numb. I was paralysed! The hopelessness of my situation struck me as I began to hyperventilate. I gasped in short breaths and tears gathered in my eyes.

_ Get it together Rose! The old Rose wouldn't have acted like this. She wouldn't give up. Not on this, not on anything, especially not on love!_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Once my emotions were in check I opened my eyes and decided to think logically. I focused on trying to move my left leg. At first I was met with numbness but eventually the numbness gave way to pins and needles. They filled my entire leg and I sighed with relief. I proceeded to do the same thing with my right leg and was met with the same results. Once the pins and needles had subsided, I dug my heels into the ground and bucked my hips upward to try and shift the log.

It moved ever so slightly and then came to rest back in the same spot. I cried out in frustration. After many more failed attempts, I had one more thing to try before giving up. I pulled all the darkness I could into me through the bond and channelled it into my movements. Rearing up the trunk rolled slowly gaining momentum, quickly turned my face to the side so it did not crush my nose but instead the rough bark scraped several layers of skin off the right side of my face. Propping myself up on my right elbow I assessed the damage to my body. My legs were for the most part unharmed save for several deep scratches caused by smallish branches.

Pulling up my ripped black tank top I discovered a medium sized puncture wound to the right side of my abdomen, caused by a branch stabbing into me. It wasn't it the right spot to of hit any important organs, but I was losing a lot of blood from that area so I tore a strip of my already ruined top and tied it securely over the gaping hole. I had giant bruise running along the parts where the trunk was resting, it darkened over my chest on the left side, indicating I had most likely broken several ribs in that area. My right arm was fine apart from a few cuts and scratches but not as much could be said for my left arm which had received the full contact of the log. It was painful to look at. My shoulder was dislocated and my humorous bone had snapped in what I believe was two places and was protruding through the skin of my upper arm surrounded by oozing blood. The wound was clearly infected and there was not much that could be done about it out here. My forearm was mangled and my wrist was clearly snapped. It hung limply and my hand was twisted at an angle that couldn't be natural, or healthy. My hand was a flattened continuation to my arm. It too had been punctured by a branch.

Pulling the thick wedge of wood out of my hand I bit my lip and held back tears. There was a hole straight through the middle of it and blood flowed freely down my fingers. Each of my fingers were broken or bent at some unnatural angle

Using the remainder of my top I wrapped my hand and formed a makeshift slung. Now only in my sports bra and three-quarter workout pants I assessed my more basic needs. My mouth was dry and my throat was thick, swallowing became challenging and considering I had no idea which direction the court was I set off deeper into the forest in the hopes of finding drinkable water.

**A/N: Bet you didn't see that one coming. Sorry for those of you who voted that I kill Rose, it's not going to happen just yet.**

**Please REVIEW!**

**Izzi xx**


	4. Compelling Pain

**Wow guys I am terribly sorry for the long wait. I had a lot of trouble with writing this chapter so I apologise if it isn't any good. I'm kind of new to writing so any feedback or constructive criticism is welcome! Thanks Izzi xx**

**The usual DISCLAIMER applies…sadly L**

**Chapter 4**

Adrian POV

I couldn't believe what I was being told.

Little Dhampir

Was gone?

I ran towards the guardian's housing as fast as I could ignoring the sun beating down on me. Once I reached Rose's door I pounded my fist against it loudly.

"Little Dhampir, are you in there?'' I called. No answer. "Rose, open the door!" I ordered and still I was met with silence. "ROSE! You open this fucking door right now!"

I couldn't sense her aura and realised I was being told the truth. Rose was gone. The guardians had said that she had most likely perished in the storm last night.

Clenching my unruly hair in my hands I slid down Rose's door and crashed onto the ground. How could I have been so stupid? I knew she wasn't coping with all the business with Belikov. Hell she'd practically ruined her life to save their love and he didn't even want to see her. She was taking the refusal hard, and although we were supposed to be in a relationship, I understood. I had always known that Belikov was the only one for her. How could he not see that? I had been unable to reach her in spirit dreams for several nights leading me to believe that she hadn't in fact been sleeping at all and when I had seen her out in public she was thinner and pale like a moroi. She'd looked…

Breakable.

Fragile even. And that was scary. Rose has always been the strongest person I know and now she was gone. What hope did the rest of us have?

My shoulders began to shudder and sobs wrecked through my body. I heard footsteps approaching me. I glance up and am filled with rage when I see Lissa being trailed like a lost puppy dog by Belikov. I jumped to my feet and stalk toward him, and pushing him roughly against the wall. Grabbing him around the throat I punch him once, then again, pulling back to unleash another blow, I froze. He had just been standing there and letting me hit him.

"Adrian!" Lissa's voice caused the anger to rise up in me again. I stepped back making it seem as though I had given up. In my mind I made an image of Rose, and did a play by play of dying over and over again. Tears fell freely from my eyes and using compulsion I forced Belikov to see the images as though they were really happening before him. Little Dhampir screamed in pain, yelled for Dimitri to save her. Belikov ran to where the apparition was, and collapsed onto his knees when his hands slipped through thin air. I made the image of Rose become lifeless and limp before allowing it to fade away leaving me and the supposed Russian god on our hands and knees crying for the love of our life.

I could hear Dimitri murmuring in Russian and using my broken knowledge of the language understood what he was repeating.

"I'm sorry Roza. I failed you. My love never faded. I loved you more than you will ever know. I love you. I'm sorry. I loved you."

He stopped suddenly, a stared at me with the eyes of a mad man.

"We need to find her body and bring her home."

**A/N: Again so sorry for the wait and the dodgy chapter!**

**Please REVIEW anyway and let me know how to improve.**

**Thanks xx**


End file.
